1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical internal combustion engine having a crankshaft held in a crankcase with its center axis vertically extended, and provided with a belt-drive transmission mechanism including a lubricated rubber belt for transmitting the power of the crankshaft to a driven device. The vertical internal combustion engine is incorporated into, for example, an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical internal combustion engine disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2-275020 is provided with a belt-drive transmission mechanism including a rubber belt for transmitting the power of the crankshaft to a driven device. The belt-drive transmission mechanism is placed in a belt chamber, and the rubber belt is lubricated with oil that flows from the crankcase into the belt chamber.
If the belt chamber is opened into the crankcase and the components of the belt-drive transmission mechanism including a belt and pulleys are exposed to the atmosphere in the crankcase, the belt is likely to be exposed to gas containing oil mist and blowby gases. Hereinafter, this gas will be referred to as “oil-containing gas”. Moreover, the belt is wetted with oil drops splashed by the rotating crankshaft and with the oil adhered to the pulleys and scattered when the pulleys rotate. Consequently, the belt is excessively lubricated. If the belt is exposed excessively to the oil and blowby gases contained in the oil-containing gas and to the high-temperature oil-containing gas, components of the oil and the blowby gases accelerate the degradation of the rubber belt and shorten the life of the rubber belt. If the width and thickness of the belt is increased and the strength of the belt is enhanced to reduce the detrimental effect of degradation on the belt, the cost and size of the belt-drive transmission mechanism increase. If the belt is not satisfactorily lubricated, the belt is abraded by increased friction between the belt and the pulley and the life of the belt shortens.
Thus it is difficult to suppress the degradation of the belt by detrimental effects of the oil and blowby gases contained in the oil-containing gas and to ensure the proper lubrication of the belt when the belt is lubricated with the oil contained in the oil-containing gas from the crankcase.